Season 6
by Kori-Starfan93
Summary: A season that has an arc that centers around Starfire. Much better then what I first tried. If you R&R I'll actually write each episode. And, no flames please. Some romance 2.
1. Intro

Season 6

Kori-Starfan93: Well, I have some new ideas that ppls might like. And I'm about to finish a story so don't worry. There won't be too many incomplete stories.

Intro

Invisible Tomorrow (Starfire) - All the Titans except Starfire have been taken by the Gordanians. Starfire loses her powers and the only way she can save her friends is if she dies and if she is to save herself, her friends must die. Which will she choose? Can a mysterious girl help her decide?

Almost Forgotten Enemy (Robin) – The Titans have forgotten about Slade. Even Robin. So Slade thinks that he can attack. But what he didn't now is that Robin didn't completely forget him.

Bits and Pieces (Raven) – Raven's father was physically destroyed. But something has been bothering her. Is it perhaps that part of her father still remains? Will this part grow? Raven only has one thing she can rely on that can help her solve questions spinning in her mind.

Feelings (Beast Boy) – Ever since 'Things Change' Beast Boy's feelings have been jumbled up. When his powers start to get out control, can Raven help him? Or will her secret affection for him conquer his feelings?

Driving Lessons (Team) – Robin decides that the team should learn how to drive the t-car and Cyborg agrees. But the driving lessons are cut short by Mad Mod, who decides to give the Titans a driving lesson of his own.

Growth Spurt (Starfire) – (I couldn't think of anything better so bare with me.) Starfire's powers have been growing over time. One day, her powers are revealed to have increased greatly. Starfire's powers continue to grow and soon she can't control them. She leaves the Titans in fear of harming her friends. But can the Titans manage without her when Blackfire comes back?

Engineering (Cyborg) – Before his accident, Cyborg was a part time engineer. His knowledge about engineering has increased since then. But sometimes, knowledge can get you in trouble.

Unknown Crushes (Robin and Starfire) – Starfire always had a crush on Robin, but thought that he only thought of her as a friend. Little did she know, Robin felt the same way about her. Will a few "natural disasters" help them see how much they really care for each other?

I LIKE BUNNIES! (Team) – A strange new villain who has a strange obsession for bunnies comes to the city to turn everything into bunnies. Can the Titans stop this… cute little girl? How are they going to stop a little girl?

Blackened Skies pt 1 (Starfire) – Starfire returns to Tamaran for a while due to her home sickness. Soon after, Blackfire returns yet again with an army to help her. Will Starfire return to Earth in time to save her friends?

Blackened Skies pt 2 (Starfire) – The world is devastated. Starfire fears she is too late. The skies are black and everyone is filled with fear. Can Starfire find her friends and stop Blackfire's evil plan before it's really too late?

Kori-Starfan93: If you like the plan, review. Please. If you want I'll even provide arrows to lead you to the purple little button that says 'Go'.

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

Or something like that…


	2. Episode 66: Invisible Tomorrow

Season 6

Kori-Starfan93: Okay this is important stuff. First, the direct-to-video, 'Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo' is coming out soon but the release date is not set. Second, keep writing you letters because the producers are starting to notice! That will be all… And this is continuing from season five and the last one was episode 65 so here's 66.

Episode 66 Season 6: Invisible Tomorrow

It was a pleasant day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the temperature was just right to spend a day at the park.

"Alright ya'll! Who wants to play some football!" A cybernetic teen yelled. 3 other teens ran to him and they all looked at a blue cloaked Goth, who said,

"I'll be referee."

Those teens were in fact the Teen Titans. They had been having the best week of all since the crime rate is low. But they were being watched. A lizard-like creature crawled through the treetops, watching them.

"They are unsuspecting. We engage tonight." it said through a small black device.

"What of the Tamaranian?" a voice said through the device.

"Kill her." it said. Things were going to get pretty violent tonight for the Titans.

**Theme song!**

**When there's trouble you know who to call**

**Teen Titans!**

**From there tower they can see it all**

**Teen Titans!**

**When there's evil on the attack,**

**you can rest knowing they got your back**

**cause when the world needs heroes on patrol**

**Teen Titans, Go!**

**With their superpowers they unite**

**Teen Titans!**

**Never met a villain that they liked**

**Teen Titans!**

**They got the bad guys on the run**

**they never stop 'till the job gets done**

**cause when the world is losing all control**

**Teen Titans, Go!**

**1 2 3 4 Go!**

**Teen Titans!**

It was 6 pm and the Titans were about to have dinner. And of course, Beast Boy and Cyborg had to fight about what they were going to have.

"We're not having tofu!" Cyborg yelled for the millionth time.

"Well how can you stand eating dead animals!" Beast Boy also yelled for the millionth time. This had been going on for an hour and Raven had enough.

"QUIET! Cyborg, if you aren't going to eat tofu, then why can't you let Beast Boy make it! And Beast Boy, don't try to have everyone eat tofu! Just let everyone eat what they want and get on with your lives!" she fumed. Beast Boy and Cyborg quietly made their own food. Of course, Cyborg made food for everyone else too.

Starfire then walked in and said, "It has become unusually quiet all of a sudden. How can this be?"

"They came to an agreement. Finally." Raven said. The Titans ate dinner and Beast Boy and Cyborg were unusually quiet.

"Okay dudes and dudettes. It's movie night… again. But this time I've got **the** scariest movie! It will freak you out!"

"Whatever." Raven droned.

"Well this will scare you. And if you say it doesn't, bad things will happen." Beast Boy laughed evilly and picked up the movie. (AN: This is a seriously awesome movie. It kinda freaked me out too…)

"Resident Evil. The best horror movie of all."

"But Beast Boy, you said that Hide and Seek was the best horror movie of all." Starfire pointed out.

"Well that was before I found this movie." he replied. He put in the movie and pressed play.

It was already freaky at the beginning. A woman tried to see what was outside of an elevator because it broke down. The doors were slightly cracked open, enough for her to get her head through. The elevator started to move and her head was stuck in the doors. You should be able to figure out what happened to her. Then, things got even freakier. And that was when Starfire hid behind Robin. Even Robin was freaked out.

A crash was heard somewhere in the tower an hour into the movie.

"What was that?" Cyborg asked timidly.

"I shall go see." Starfire said, not wanting to see as much of the movie as she could.

She walked down the hall silently. She heard Beast Boy scream like a little girl. She giggled but she stopped when she saw a dark figure in the next hall. She followed the dark figure, which obviously knew she was following because it started to run. Starfire started to run after it. It rounded the corner. But when she rounded the corner, what she saw made her more scared than the movie made her. Several lizard-like creatures stood in front of her. One of them lengthened their sharp claws and made its way towards her. She tried to light her starbolts, but she was too terrified. It brought up its claws as Starfire tripped over one of Beast Boy's stack of comics… How they got there, we may never know.

A dude was being sliced into little pieces when the Titans heard a female scream. And they all knew what that meant.

"Either she's watching the movie from somewhere else, or she's in trouble!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Why would she watch a scary movie alone?" Cyborg asked.

"Let's go. We don't know why she screamed but we have to find out." Robin ran out of the living room and to where Starfire was. The other Titans followed.

The traced her scream to a dark hallway. There they saw the lizard-like creatures they knew as the Gordanians, one of them holding Starfire's bloody body. The others leapt at the Titans unexpectedly. They were pinned down and tied up. The Gordanian that was holding Starfire still held her in his hand as they made their way down the street.

"Aren't you going to drop that bloody thing?" one of them asked. The one holding Starfire immediately dropped her.

A few hours later…

A young girl was running in the snow. (AN: Yeah this isn't in the city and it's snowing okay.) She happened to trip over a body in the snow.

"Oh my god." the girl muttered. She picked up the body with difficulty and noticed that it was bloody. She trudged through the snow to a cozy looking house.

Starfire's POV

_Oh X'hal what happened? All I can remember is the Gordanians._

"Dude? Are you alive?" said a soft voice. I opened my eyes to see a young girl, about the age of twelve I'd say. She had black hair, the same color as Robin's and glittering emerald colored eyes, like me. Her skin tone I noticed is also the same as mine.

"Cool, you're alive." she said.

"Please, where am I?" I asked.

"You're at my place. And I'm Luna. Who are you?" she said.

"My name is Starfire. And where did you find me?" I asked. I had so many questions, but I knew she couldn't answer them all.

"I found you in the snow near my house. But this isn't really my house; it's just a place to stay until I can find my real home." Luna explained. "Would you like something to eat? I can make loads of stuff."

"Do you know how to make any Tamaranian meals?" I realized this was a stupid question to ask since she probably hadn't even heard of me.

"I sure do! I'll make my favorite one!" Luna rushed into what I believed to be the kitchen and the clanging of pots and pans could be heard. (AN: I lost most of it here so I do **not** want to retype it the same way so… Let's just say that I am very frustrated.)

"So Starfire how'd you end up in front of my house?" Luna asked from the kitchen.

End Starfire's POV

"What I remember is that I was watching a movie with my friends. We heard something and I volunteered to see what it was. I found that it was a race of aliens called the Gordanians. They almost killed me and I believe they took my friends." Starfire explained sadly.

"Hey, sorry but, I don't have the ingredients to make a Tamaranian meal. But I did happen to have the stuff to make other stuff. Can I just surprise you?" Luna asked, still walking around the kitchen.

"I thank you, but I must go find my friends. They could be in great danger and…" Starfire was about to walk out the door when Luna ran in front of her.

"There is no way you're going out there alone! Look at that injury of yours!" Luna pointed to Starfire's stomach, which was wrapped in bandages. Luna pushed Starfire back down on the bed and went back to the kitchen.

"But I must see if my friends are…" Starfire started.

"Okay, I'll let you go as soon as you eat and if I can come with you."

"I do not wish to put in danger." Starfire stated.

"Of course you don't. But see, I always get myself into trouble, which puts me in danger." Luna explained. "And see, I'm still in one piece."

Luna walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of hot, steaming noodles. And they were covered with mustard.

"How did you know I love mustard?" Starfire asked as she began to eat the noodles.

"Something about you tells me you like mustard." Luna picked up a picture and stared at it for a long time.

"What is that picture of?" Starfire asked.

"My parents. Here look." Luna handed the picture over to Starfire. Starfire saw a woman that looked like her except the hair was longer. And there was a man with dark black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Your mother, she looks much like me." Starfire stated.

"Yeah, I just now noticed." Luna said. Starfire finished her meal and Luna whisked away the bowl.

"Luna, why do wish to accompany me in finding my friends?"

"Because I also have some friends that were captured by the Gordanians. They would've gotten me too if I hadn't tripped over you." Luna explained.

"So, shall we leave now?"

"Just put on this jacket first." Luna handed Starfire a dark purple jacket. Starfire put it on and followed Luna out the door.

Meanwhile with the Titans…

"Awww man, we're never going to get out of here!" Beast Boy complained. The door opened and several more people were put in the prison cell with them.

"Hey dudes. I'm Beast Boy who are you?" Beast Boy said to the newcomers.

"I'm Nightingale, this is my little brother Alan, and this is Victor. There's another but she wasn't captured." a dark girl said. Her eyes were a dark forest green and her hair was a dark violet. Her brother had green hair with bright green eyes (not like Starfire's) and he had a tooth that stuck out of his mouth, making him look like a mini Beast Boy. And Victor had a cybernetic eye and his arms were just like Cyborg's. He also had brown skin and was tall and muscular. He also had chocolate brown eyes that looked a lot like Bumblebee's.

"You guys kind of look familiar." Cyborg said.

"So, who's the other that wasn't captured?" Robin asked.

"Her name's Luna. She's a lot like her mom, but she has her dad's confidence." Nightingale said.

"She also has her mom's emerald eyes. Her hair is black like dad's. And…" Alan started.

"Will you shut up! You have done nothing but talk about Luna ever since we were captured!" Nightingale yelled. Suddenly, the alarm went off and Gordanians ran past the door in many numbers.

"Nightingale, look!" Victor yelled. They all looked out the unbreakable window to see a girl about the age of 12 fighting the Gordanians. Along with a certain red-head.

"Dude she's alive!" Beast Boy yelled. The door burst open, revealing over 3 dozen Gordanians. They rounded the Titans up along with the kids and led them outside.

"You just had to open your mouth didn't you?" Nightingale said to Beast Boy.

"That sounded a lot like Raven." Beast Boy stated. The window they were next to shattered and the Gordanians fired immediately. When the smoke cleared, Starfire lit up a starbolt. And somehow, so did Luna.

"What! 2 Tamaranians!" one of the Gordanians yelled.

"Wrong! I'm only half Tamaranian!" Luna yelled. But as soon as she did she was shot back with a bolt of energy. Starfire was also sent flying back with a bolt of energy. The Gordanians kept moving and rather quickly too.

A few minutes later…

"Oh my head. Oh my God!" Luna immediately realized what had happened and what was going to happen. Starfire also awoke, but she was in a daze.

"Come on Starfire!" Luna grabbed her wrist and they started to run all over.

"You will die before tomorrow!" yelled a Gordanian.

"No we won't! Luna and Starfire will save us!" Alan yelled. They were being bound with things none of them could escape.

"Well Alan, look at the state we're in. Tomorrow looks very dismal for us." Nightingale said.

"Must you always be so negative?" Beast Boy asked. Nightingale nodded. The kids were taken to a higher level for some reason.

"Okay Starfire, when I give the signal, you fly up there and get the Gordanians, because when I give you the signal, the Gordanians will least suspect an attack." Starfire nodded and waited.

Luna gave a thumbs up a few minutes later and Starfire flew up and attacked the Gordanians. The Gordanians were surprised, but soon started to fight Starfire. Luna had gone up to where her friends were and was sending down unconscious Gordanians. Starfire was surprised by this and was caught off guard. The Gordanians captured her and tied her to a post with a substance she could not get free of.

"Great, now tomorrow will never come!" Beast Boy complained. But then, a barrage of starbolts hit the Gordanians.

Luna and her friends jumped/flew down from the upper level and freed the Titans. The Titans leapt into action while Nightingale tried to make some sort of portal. A few minutes later, a ton of unconscious Gordanians lay in a pile. Nightingale finally succeeded in making a portal.

"Well, we have to go home now! Seeya!" Luna yelled before jumping into the portal, followed closely by her friends.

"Okay, so, any idea who those guys were?" Beast Boy asked.

The others shrugged, except for Starfire who smiled, knowing exactly who those kids were.

"So who wants to finish watching Resident Evil!" asked Beast Boy, with his eye slightly twitching. The others groaned and headed back home. It might be a while before Beast Boy could get them to watch that movie again.

Kori-Starfan93: Well, it took longer cause I lost about half of it when I was almost done with it. And I'm freakin' cold and hungry!


End file.
